


Perfect Paws

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien experiences new powers, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Animal Death, Bassette is a Miraculous, COVID-19 results, Character's Name Spelled as Cat Noir, Gen, Mentions of other miraculous, Pandemics, Plagg explains powers, Post-Episode: s03 Festin | Feast, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Some truth in this, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Warrior Cats book series is in this, Warrior Cats ideology, it's personal, power exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Adrien discovers some new powers of the black cat miraculous and Plagg explains a few things.~Warning; talks about the death of a cat. Not canon. ~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.





	Perfect Paws

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of my fur baby, Buddy. He passed away on May 7th, 2020. I hold a lot of personal feelings in this piece and have touched on some of the issues that I've faced with the loss of him on that day. Due to the COVID-19, I wasn't able to be there as he took his final breath which impacted me awful hard. I was with him until he was no longer conscious. So, if you don't read this, I understand perfectly well. It's more of my ode to Buddy, he was taken from us much too soon it feels like. My hearts broken. Read this to honor his memory, allow my little Buddy to be remembered for his love of the outdoors, sitting in a funny window, and loving us as he did wholeheartedly. He was there for my mom when she was experiencing health issues, he was there for us when we lost Littlebit just over a year ago.

Adrien held his breath as he looked down at the white and black cat in his arms. His heart was pounding as he watched the little one attempt to breathe. A silent sob escaped him, glancing up at Plagg who was floating above him with droopy ears. His eyes watered up, bending down to gently groom the dying cat.  
  


“Can… Can you find out.” Adrien cut off as he gasped for air himself. “Can you find out his name?” Adrien asked, reaching up to scratch the little fella’s head. Plagg nodded, starting to purr causing the black and white cat’s green eyes to soften, a small purr rumbled out of him as he seemed to relax into Adrien’s arms. Adrien bit his lip, trying to hold back the sobs as he listened and waited for Plagg to see if he could find out the little guys’ name.  
  


“His name is Buddy,” Plagg spoke softly, pausing his grooming to tell Adrien before he resumed, trying to soothe the cat. “He comes from a good home.”  
  


“Then why is he here?” Adrien whispered, looking down at Buddy.  
  


“Cause we’re Cat Noir,” Plagg stated simply, shrugging his tiny cat-like shoulders. Adrien tilted his head at that statement. “I’ll explain later.” He answered Adrien’s unspoken question. “Buddy’s with his humans, wherever they may be.” He spoke softly, continuing to groom him. Something in Adrien told him to touch Plagg’s head as he held onto Buddy with his other arm. Suddenly, Adrien was no longer in Paris. He was almost transported somewhere else. Before him, he saw a daughter and father crouched inside the passenger door of a truck, the girl was audibly crying whereas the father was letting quiet tears escape. Adrien looked farther to see Buddy in the floorboard of the truck, struggling to breathe much like he was in his arms just moments ago.  
  


“Oh, man…” Adrien watched the small family, concern in his eyes. He got the sense that this was unexpected. Buddy was trying to breathe, feeling comfort come from his humans. Kept picturing a woman that looked very similar to the young girl, probably her mom and his wife. Memories rose behind Adrien’s eyes as he watched the scene before him. A son, holding a small him, pulling him up by the arms and laying him back down gently, seeing Buddy’s paws reach forward as a kitten to the boy who giggled and did the action once more. Another memory came up of a calico cat with long hair, grooming him as a mother would their kit, yet she looked young as well. Memories swam behind their eyes as they were resting with the small family.  
  


Adrien’s heart clenched as the father moved the daughter aside, telling her to grab the towel as he stepped back to allow her to grab the towel before placing it on the ground. Buddy’s vision became kinda hazy at this point, one moment looking in the floorboard of the truck with black carpet before he was suddenly surrounded by green and the open air. Blinking, Adrien was brought back to the present scene. He watched as the father and daughter sat in the ground on either side of him and the towel, tears in both of their eyes. They were saying goodbye to their family member but couldn’t be there fully for the passing. This occurred to him as he caught a glimpse of the sign.  
  


“I love you, Bubby.” The girl said before kissing his head, she kept checking over her shoulder at the door. Adrien watched as they were petting and loving on him as he slowly got sleepier and sleepier. Finally, the vet came out and took him back causing the girl to start gasping for air as her father pulled him into a hug. Watching such a touching moment between the father and daughter made him think about his father. Why couldn’t his father have been there for him like how this girl’s father was for her? Especially when Mother went missing. Why couldn’t he have been there?  
  


These thoughts were interrupted by Plagg, looking up into Adrien’s eyes, cutting off whatever connection he had with the vision of Buddy and his family.  
  


“Plagg… What was that?” Adrien asked, tears gently falling down his face as he wiped them away with his palm. The one in question floated over to Adrien to hug his cheek before gesturing them to sit on the couch. Doing as told, Adrien followed the kwami till he was comfortable on the couch.  
  


“As you know, I’m the kwami of Destruction, the black cat miraculous. Another thing about my powers is that when a cat that is loved by its family and has their own beliefs, I often am there to guide and comfort the cat until he or she passes on.” Plagg explained gently. “I help transition the dying feline into the afterlife of their choosing. It mainly happens in times of great pain and suffering around the world, where the traditional ways may not be in service.” Plagg explains.  
  


“Like the pandemic?” Plagg nodded.  
  


“Yes, it’s happened only a few times with our chosen being able to visually be there with the cat's families and memories so vivid. One reason why you were chosen to be the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous is that you have distinct character qualities that allow for such possibilities. You allow the power to flow freely within you, something that is rare.” Plagg explained. “During the time of the reign of Egypt, it happened quite frequently due to Bassette being such a large influencer.”  
  


“Bassette’s real?” Adrien cocked his head to the side.  
  


“Real like I am. There’s more miraculous’s out there besides us, Adrien. Especially since after Fu had brought back the Tibet Temple.” Plagg explained. “What happened there is the best-case scenario, what happened to the Library of Alexandria is one of the worst-case scenarios that actually happened.” He explained with a huff crossing his arms.  
  


“Like you with the Dino’s?” Adrien asked, trying not to smirk because Plagg was still being serious for once.  
  


“It wasn’t my fault. Happened with one of the Egyptian Miraculous’s. Bassett was furious.” Plagg’s tail twitched. “That’’s not the point.” Plagg waved him off.  
  


“So, was Bassette the afterlife Buddy believed in?” Adrien asked softly, remembering the family in tears and the black and white cat.  
  


“No…” Plagg trailed off, his green eyes glowing brightly. Looking away he blinked before flying over to the computer, typing something up quickly before nodding. “What Buddy thought, not exactly believed, but he had heard tales about a Starclan? It’s from a book series of Warrior Cats and one of the humans in his family was apparently obsessed with it. He could understand when the human talked to other humans about it. Apparently a year before, so in 2018, they lost another cat around Christmas. Days after, they had noticed strange things and the cat had visited along with a reincarnation of the cat’s brother. And the actual brother.” Plagg flew his paws in the air. “It’s confusing. Basically, one cat had a doppelganger that came around after he had passed. But once the other brother passed they both recked havoc on the house.” A small smirk landed on Plagg’s lips before sighing. “He was looking forward to making amends with him and also seeing a dog again.”  
  


“So, Buddy lived with other cats, two who had previously died, so he knew he would be running around a bit after he passed?” Adrien tried to clarify.  
  


“I think so?” Plagg tilted his head. “Apparently with this ‘Starclan’ thing he felt like he could watch over his humans and explore the world as he always wanted.”  
  


“Does he know why they kept him in?”  
  


“Yeah, one thing that’s universal no matter what they believe in or don’t, or wherever they go, is that they know the reasons behind things that happened.

So he knows now that he’s passed on that they were keeping him safe.” Plagg explained. Adrien nodded slowly.  
  


“What all do you know about Buddy’s ss life?”  
  


“Well, he was loved. That was evident. He was spoiled, the memories showed that.” Plagg chuckled. “The family… They didn’t expect it.” His voice dropped, ears starting to drop. “The mom, the one that he had claimed, she blames herself. Buddy knows they did everything they could.” Plagg shrugged, raising his tiny arms in the air before shaking his head. “Poor kitten… They won’t know what really happened to him.”  
  


“Really?” Adrien asked, his throat closing up some. Images of his mother flashed through his mind.  
  


“Yeah, they’ll think it was cancer.”  
  


“And was it?” Plagg shrugged.  
  


“I don’t know,” Plagg explained softly, reaching forward to headbutt his kid.

“You ok?”  
  


“Yeah… I hate that for them.” Plagg nodded. “So… how did they get him?”  
  


“Well, I don’t know. I don’t think he was bought though.” Plagg rubbed his chin.

“Why?” He squinted his eyes at Adrien.  
  


“I want to go see if we can rescue a cat,” Adrien said openly, eyes looking out his large window. “Maybe an older one that’s been there for a while. Those tend to get adopted less.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it.  
> I also enjoyed playing around with the idea of the Egyptian Deities also being foundation of miraculous. Hope you enjoyed that aspect of it.


End file.
